Locked in
by Zarter-4-Eva
Summary: Sadie and Carter are locked in a closet. My first fic, so don't judge me! Flames are welcome, and sorry if they're a little OOC.
1. Decorations

_AN:I don't own the Kane Chronicles, because if I did I WOULD be a rich girl (read my profile)._

"Carter what's taking so long?" I yelled from downstairs. I sighed-Carter was _supposed_ to get the decorations 15 minutes ago. It was Felix's 10th birthday, so me and Zia were getting the party set up. If he was getting lazy, I would _Ha-di _him to pieces. I went upstairs to check on him. He was in the supply closet just sitting down. Bloody perfect. Zia and me were working our buts off, while he was resting. Wait, scratch that, he was hyperventilating. I knew he was claustrophobic, but he could always open the freakin' door. I walked in, and he screamed,

"No!" just as the door closed.

"What?" I asked.

"The door! It won't open from in here" He practically screamed it, so I knew it must be true.

"Calm down" I said, looking around

It was a _normal_ supply closet, so unfortunately no magic items. I left my wand downstairs, so that wasn't an option.

"Zia!" I yelled.

She must not have heard me, because I got no reply.

"So…How're the new trainees coming?" I said, trying to calm him down.

"Fine…How's yours?" He said, picking up on what I was doing.

"Fine…Fine…what about Zia?"

His face instantly reddened "What about her."

"You like her." I replied

"No I don't!" He said, getting redder if possible.

My plan was working.

"_Sure_" I said, with about 5 tons of sarcasm.

"Carter? Sadie?" I heard a voice call.

"Zia!" Carter yelled, happy to get out of here.

She opened the door, and before I could react Carter kissed her! RIGHT in front of me! Zia was shocked, more than me I think, and just stood there as he hugged her and ran to the living room.

"Wow." Me and her said. Now _that_ was weird.


	2. Sanubis

_AN: Thanks for the reviews! I know it was random Zarter, but I just wanted it to be random! Thank you __**Silverblossom**__ for the great review you posted! And thx to_gingerroot15, for suggesting that. P.S the reason why Anubis is there is because of Felix's birthday, but that was an excuse to see Sadie.

Zia POV:

I was shocked. Carter Kane, my crush just kissed me out of the blue! I decided to talk to him about it later, after the party…

Sadie POV:

I just stood there. BIG mistake. The door closed, and I was locked in again! I just hoped _someone_ would find me.

It gave me time to think, about certain _things, _like Walt, and Anubis.

I fancied both of them, but both were older than me. Both were adorable, both had powers, and both made me happy. This was soooo complicated.

Zia POV:

I just remembered something. I left Sadie in that closet again.

"Zia, can I talk to you?" I heard Carter ask.

"Sure." Why was I nervous?

"About earlier, I was just happy to get out of the closet, you know, relieved."

"Oh… OK then." Anyone with eyes could tell I was disappointed.

"Wait…I didn't mean it" Carter said, as I walked away.

"Really Carter? Because it sounded like you did!"

"No! Zia will you go on a date with me?"

"I don't need your… so called 'pity date'! Good bye Carter."

Carter POV:

Great. My crush just turned me down, and now hates me!

"You didn't handle that well." I heard a voice behind me say.

"Stay out of this, Anubis."

"Fine, where's Sadie?" he asked. I knew they liked each other, anyone alive who met them did.

"Last I knew in the hall closet." I wondered why he was here, but was too mad to ask.

"Thanks, Carter." He said, then stalked off. _Creep_, I thought, but didn't say, because he could kill me if he wanted to.

Anubis POV:

I decided to check the closet, because I heard mumbling.

"Sadie?" I asked, cause it could be anyone.

"Yes…who are you?" she replied.

"It's me, Anubis."

"Anubis? Thank the gods! Open the door! Please!" I did as she requested, then looked at her. Even though I was thousands of years older, I liked her. A_ lot_.

"Thank you!" she said, and ran off.

_Wow _I thought, _She looked beautiful without trying. _I decided to go wish Felix a happy birth day, just to be polite._._


	3. Presents

AN: Thx for the AWSOME reviews everyone! You are all really supportive!There will be a show down, just might not be between them...

Sadie POV:

I ran past Anubis, because I really needed to talk to Zia.

I found her in her room. Something didn't seem right. She was _crying_. Zia Rashid NEVER cried.

"What's wrong Zia?"

"Ca-Carter said he only kissed me because he was relieved on getting out! He asked me on a pity date!"

I was speechless (for once). Why would Carter do that? He really liked Zia.

"Zia, what were his _exact_ words?" I asked.

"He said, 'About earlier, I was just happy to get out of the closet, you know, relieved.' Then when I sounded disappointed, he asked me on a pity date!"

What to do, what to do…Light bulb! Re-create what happened earlier! All I had to do was lock them in a closet! While they were in there I could hang out with Anubis!

Felix POV:

OMG! I got awesome presents from, Carter, Cleo, Bast, Amos, Walt, Jaz, Julian, Alyssa, Sadie, and Sean, but the best was from Zia. She was like my sister now, and freaked out when I got hurt. She had given me an amulet that you could make anything related to penguins! That means penguin eggs, penguin socks, penguin shirts, and penguin anything!

Carter POV:

Sadie told me to meet her in the closet. I had had it up to HERE with closets.

"Yes, Sadie?" I said walking into the closet.

"Oh My Gods!" A voice definitely not Sadie awnsered

AN:_I'm not going to write another chapter, but i WILL make a sequel soon!_.


	4. EpILoUgE!

AN: As I'm writing this I am watching the history channel. I AM NOT A NERD! Just saying, cause my brother says I am… P.S. if you don't know what epilogue is, it basically near future. It's sort of like tying up loose ends. THERE WILL BE NO MORE!

Zia POV:

I have to admit, I was so excited! After the whole 'closet' incident, Carter and me told each other how we felt. He was to keep his promise and take me to the 'mall'.

Carter POV:

I had done it! Two weeks after I rescued her, she said YES! Sure, I broke her heart for 5 minutes, and she wanted to kill me, but it was worth it! I plan on taking her to a movie, the dinner (flip that, this recorder can't back up, so…)

Two weeks later:

Zia's POV:

Carter and me are now officially a couple, and I was telling Jaz about the date yesterday.

"It went horrible. He left his money in his room, so I had to help pay, the there was a blackout at the movie theatre. After that we had to walk home in the storm, and we got soaked." I told her.

She stared at me in shock, "Then why are you dating him?"

"Because when we got here, he apologized non-stop and told me he wished it had gone better, and that he understood that I didn't like him. He was such a gentleman I kissed him, and it was magical. Literally. Sadie opened the door and Felix's penguin's came running out. He protected me, and got worried when a penguin bit my hand."

"Wow." Jaz said. "I can't believe you still like him after that."

"Zia! Jaz! Help, Bast got a hold of the Soymilk! (_AN: I don't know what happens when she gets soymilk, so I'm imagining.)_

We ran downstairs, and Carter was covered in soymilk and yelling at Kufu. Yep, that was my carter.

_And he's ALL ours. _Nephthys said. _Hands off!_


End file.
